Song of my Heart
by auroray
Summary: Soul and Maka get into a fight. Soul is fuming with anger, and that's when he realizes something. Something he's never noticed before, she knows the song of his heart. ONESHOT, fluff, SoMa


Maka was forcing Soul to help her clean their apartment. Since the end of the school year was approaching fast, they have neglected taking care of their home. Socks littered the floor and dishes were overflowing from the sink.

The smiling sun was just starting to set in Death City and Maka noticed that her stomach was starting to grumble from hunger. They had spent the whole day cleaning. An exhausted smiled spread across her face as she realized something.

"Soulllllllll, it's your turn to cook tonight."

I sighed loudly, "Can't we just order take out?"

"No way! I always have to cook when its my turn. Why don't you just stop complaining and get cooking already?"

I rolled my eyes and stalked over to the pantry. Noticing it was sparse, I told Maka that they didn't have much food in the house. Maka, usually having to do all the grocery shopping coldly said to Soul, "You know where the grocery store is, right?"

"Damn, what's with you today. Totally uncool."

"What is totally uncool is that its practically dark outside already and we are both starving! Can you just hurry up so we don't starve to death." Maka was on the edge today, and I had no idea why.

"Oi, calm down Tiny-tits. I'm on my way out."

The next thing I know is that I was on the ground a little fountain of blood was gushing out of the crack she just created in my head. Those damn books of hers.

Collecting myself, I stood up with pride and shoved my hands into my coat pockets. I grabbed my keys in silence and stalked out of our apartment, fuming.

I pushed in my keys, a little harder than necessary, into my bike and heard the engine roar to life.

It's a good thing Maka isn't coming with, she would just slow me down like always. I smirked at the thought of her still cleaning the house by herself. She deserved it.

Speeding through the streets of Death City, I finally reached the store. Still fuming from the argument with Maka, I slammed on the breaks, creating a loud SCREECH from the pavement underneath my tires. That earned me some looks from pedestrians. Cool.

Walking into the foreign land, I had no idea what I should make for dinner. I aimlessly walked around for a little bit, just looking at everything. How did Maka come here once a week? I was already annoyed being here for five minutes. I knew Maka would only be in a worse mood if I didn't bring home something she wouldn't approve of.

I was really tempted to make pasta, it was my favourite. Plus, it was easy and fast. But Maka would see that coming. I thought to myself, "What would Maka want? What are her favourites?" In that moment, a lightbulb went off and I knew she liked chicken! Damn, where was that going to get me?

Admitting defeat, I casually slipped out my phone and dialed the number I knew too well.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

Damnit, pick up!

*ring*

"Hello?" I heard her say, music was blasting in the background, but she quickly turned it down so she could hear.

"Hey Maka. I actually had a question…"

"What did you forget money? Soul, I am NOT coming down there to giv-"

"No, it's not that. I, I um. Well, what are you in the mood for tonight?"

Maka was silent on the phone, until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Damnit women, just say anything! I don't want to spend my life in this store."

Right after I said that, I knew any hopes of having a happy Maka at home tonight was long gone. I wish I could've taken the words back immediately.

I could hear her curse under her breath. Bad sign. "I don't understand why you need my help with getting something simple as FOOD. Soul, you've lived with me long enough to know what I like and dont like. You know when something is bugging me, and when I need time alone. So why is it that the moment I'm not by your side it seems that you can't even function properly!" I was definitely in trouble.

"Fine whatever, forget it Maka. I'll just get whatever. Bye." I said as I put my phone back into my pocket.

I walked around a little bit before grabbing what I all needed to prepare dinner. This is how I'll say I'm sorry. After I checked out, I put the bags of groceries in the back compartments on my bike. Before I started the bike, I decided I should call Maka and have her start to boil some water for me. Hopefully she wouldn't ignore the call. I reached back into my pocket and was about to dial the number when I realized that I was still on the phone with her. What the? Didn't we hang up?

I put the phone next to my ear and listened carefully. I heard music, and Maka. Wait, Maka? Was that really her singing? What the? That tiny-tit, bookworm of his was...she was actually singing?

Maka was never one to be the biggest fan of music. That was me. She would always tell me to turn it out or shut it off completely! But here she is, singing along to a song I knew too well. Subconsciously, a toothy grin creeped onto my face, spreading ear to ear. She was too cute for her own good.

Hanging up the phone, I started my bike and speeded home to my cool partner.

As i entered the apartment, the music was much quieter than when I overheard her on the phone, and I couldn't find Maka. Turning a corner on the inside, and setting the bags onto the kitchen counter, I saw Maka taking a little cat nap on the sofa. I smiled and started to cook dinner. Spaghetti with chicken. A combination of our favourites. All I had to do was not burn it. How hard could that be, right?

I guess i failed because Maka woke up to the smell of burning garlic bread. Her little tiny body shot up at the smell, and smirked. That goddamn smirk of hers, I just wanted to wipe it off. But part of me knew I couldn't live without it.

"So, Soul's cooking is he? No dish of his is complete without something burnt." She said and she slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen.

I laughed sarcastically, dishing up the food onto our plates. We took our seats at our two person table. I liked to think that it was just for us. Maka and I that is, our own little home. I shook my head, smiling at my thoughts.

"What is it Soul?" she said, instantly catching me in my thoughts.

"It's nothing."

She rolled her eyes and then I heard her stomach grumble with hunger. I laughed and then saw a bright pink blush started to flow into her cheeks. That only made my smile grow wider. I scarfed down my food, and so did Maka, just in a more polite manner.

As we finished up dinner, it was silent. I knew Maka still wasn't 100% happy, so I decided to turn a song on. The song. The one she was singing.

Maka was sitting on the couch and had her nose in a book. Her eyes glued to the lines that filled her head with images, i sighed. I just wanted to hear her voice. It was what made me get that giddy feeling inside. It made me warm, made me smile. Hell, it even made me blush. My miester...my partner, my friend. She made me do all of this. Who was I kidding, that moment when I heard her sing was the moment I realized it. I wanted her to be my Maka. She understood me, cared about me, and knew the song of my heart. It was her.


End file.
